Konoha's Snowy Alpha
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: On the night of October Tenth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato. But what if another Biju was there? And what if it got sealed within another child?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, my story An Arc Jinchuriki… I don't know if I'm going to continue that story or give it up for adoption. Going back over the recent chapters, they don't feel like they flow properly. Nor are they as long as I'd like them to be. Therefore, I got a new idea that I'm posting here to, hopefully, make up for that. I hope you all enjoy this story.**_

_***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, nor do I own Naruto.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" = someone speaking

'_How can I become the strongest?' = someone's thoughts_

"**How do you stop this thing!? = Demons/Summons speaking**

"**HEY! WHERE AM I!?" = Demons/Summons yelling**

'_**PERHAPS HE IS THE ONE YOU SPOKE ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = Demons/Summons thinking**_

* * *

_**Night of the Demon Fox and the White Dragon**_

* * *

_On the night of a full moon fifteen years ago, in Hi no Kuni, the two Biju known as the Kyubi no Kitsune and the Hachibi no Ryu attacked Konohagakure no Sato out of nowhere!_

The story begins on this very night where two monstrous creatures were doing battle on the outskirts of a village that was hidden in a forest of dense trees. One of these creatures is a Kitsune with dark red fur and black fur around its eyes, humanoid paws/hands on the end of its front limbs, long ears like a rabbit, and nine thrashing tails.

The other is a creature that anyone would recognize as a dragon, despite its rather unique appearance. This dragon's body is covered in scales that are as white as the purest snowfall, and have a texture that gives off the appearance of healthy coral. It also has an icy blue underbelly, while even the dragon's eyes are a deep, icy blue color with its pupils currently in the form of reptilian slits to show its anger. This dragon also has a mane of spikes along the back of its head that form a sort of frill, and its face along with the front side of its body is covered in burr-like spines. There are also two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving the impression of eyebrows. The spines, spikes, and frills are all tipped with charcoal black scales that make it seem like this dragon was born of a reptile and a polar bear, as crazy as that sounds. In proportion to other reptiles, the upper and lower jaw are very short having a fish-like mouth with small, sharp teeth. It even has lips that are similar to mammals, allowing it to blow out puffs of cold air. Interestingly, it has no visible nostrils on its face. It's a truly massive and spiky quadrupedal dragon that's just as big, maybe even bigger, than the Kyuubi, and it has eight tails with fins running along from the base of the spine to the tip of each tail, which makes them perfect rudders for a creature that swims in the water. It has a pair of wings that, in relation to its body mass, are not big enough for flight, and are likely used like a penguin's wings to help propel the dragon through the water. But the most prominent feature on this dragon is the pair of tusk-like horns that grow out from the sides of its head.

And yet, despite the destruction they were causing to the village, the two mighty beasts seemed far more intent on fighting each other rather than destroying the village. Some of the shinobi and kunoichi who were evacuating the civilians theorized that the two beasts were in a conflict over food or territory. And they were just unlucky that the village ended up caught in the crossfire.

But what puzzles many is: where did they come from? The two beasts seemed to just appear out of thin air as one moment all was peaceful and the next it was total chaos.

The dragon roared with great anger as it charged at the kitsune with the intent of goring it with its tusks, the reptile's scales giving it an almost ghostly glow in the moonlight. But the fox is every bit as tricky as it is powerful, and it easily dodged the initial strike before taking a swipe at the dragon. The mighty aquatic reptile tanked the hit, but was pushed back a few inches by the strike. Which is more like several feet to the shinobi and kunoichi who are fighting for their village at this very moment.

Many were sent screaming as they flew through the air, heavily wounded, crippled, or outright killed by the combat debris in the process. And the ninjas who were still fighting back couldn't put so much as a scratch on these mighty beasts. Their hides were just too powerful! Much too thick for any Jutsu or simply mortal weapon to deal any damage to.

But the two Titans of the animal kingdom were not done with each other yet. As the Kyuubi shot a wave of fire from its mouth, the flames collided with a blast of freezing cold water that was shot from the dragon's mouth. This created a cloud of steam upon impact, but the heat of the fire was no match for the freezing cold of the water that pushed through the flames before forming ice that collided with the kitsune, causing the beast to roar in pain and anger. Pain from the attack, and anger at actually being harmed by this supposedly weaker entity.

"**Don't give up! We must hold out until Hokage-Sama gets here!" **yelled a bleeding Shinobi as he threw a Kunai knife with an exploding tag tied to it.

No sooner than that was said did help arrive. There was a great big thud as a huge toad with reddish-orange skin wearing a dark blue hakama, smoking a pipe, and carrying a tanto on his hip arriving on the scene. And riding atop this toad was a man with spiky golden hair.

The fox and the dragon demons both stopped fighting for a moment as their attention was caught by something that would have been good prey for both of them. Both thinking that a frog that size would keep them full for at least a full day before either of them had to hunt again.

This would prove to be their downfall, however, as the man on the toad weaved through several hand signs as a bright flash of light enveloped the entire area. The scene then shifts to an altar where two newborn baby boys lay crying with intricate seals on their bellies. One of the children had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other has more of an auburn brown colored hair and green eyes. And while one of the boys had three whisker-like birthmarks on each side of his face, the other has eyes changed to become the same icy blue as the dragon's own.

_To save the village the Yondaime Hokage, current leader of the village, sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Hachibi no Ryu into the navel passages (bellies) of two babies who had been born that night. Their umbilical cords freshly cut. He did this by using the Shiki Fujin, sacrificing his own soul to the Shinigami in order to seal the demons into the children. It was the Yondaime's last wish that the two children be seen as heroes for keeping the demons at bay._

_This is their story…_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Kyubi no Kitsune: Nine-Tailed Fox**_

_**Hi no Kuni: the Land of Fire**_

_**Yondaime Hokage: Fourth Fire Shadow**_

_**Shiki Fujin: Dead Demon Consuming Seal/Reaper Death Seal**_

_**Hachibi no Ryu: Eight-Tailed Dragon**_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what your thoughts on this story are.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***DreamWorks is still the owner of the franchise How To Train Your Dragon, while Kishimoto is still the owner of Naruto. BLAST!***_

* * *

_**Conversations of Leader and Soldier**_

* * *

Looking out over the remains of the heavily damaged village, the recently reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, silently mourned the massive loss of life, including the deaths of the Yondaime Hokage, the Yondaime's wife (although, technically they never found the body to confirm anything), and his own wife Sarutobi Biwako, that has occurred this night. And as he pondered, the elderly ninja found himself unable to understand how this could have happened. Two Biju in one night appearing and attacking the village. He knows that Biju don't just pop out of thin air like these two seemingly did.

"Sandaime-Sama…"

Hiruzen turned around to see one of his most trusted ANBU Black Ops members. A man with gravity defying gray hair wearing standard ANBU armor and a dog mask. The man was standing next to the cot where the two infants lay asleep.

"Ah, Kakashi. Forgive me, I didn't notice you entering like you did." Hiruzen said as he too walked over to the crib.

"So this is him, is it? The blonde one. That's Sensei's son?" Kakashi asked as he removed his mask.

This revealed that underneath his dog mask he wears a face mask that covers the entire lower half of his face, and wears his Konoha Hitai-ate at an angle so that it covers his left eye and leaves only a single black colored eye visible. And although his posture is a bit aloof, he is anything but defenseless. He's ready to strike at a moment's notice should he ever need to.

"Yes. He is Minato-Kun and Kushina-Chan's only son. And as unfortunate as it is, he is also now the current Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And the little boy next to him is an Uchiha child who was selected to become the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi." Hiruzen replied as he explained the situation.

"But I thought the Hachibi was some sort of ox with octopus tentacles for tails?" Kakashi asked as he remembered the battle. "We fought something that had eight tails, yes, but last I checked the Hachibi wasn't a black panther."

"You're right. The Hachibi should have been an Ushi-Oni like you said. However, I have reason to believe that another demon possibly encountered the previous Hachibi and was somehow able to kill it and absorb its power. Afterwards, it likely escaped to our territory before Kumo could seal it away." Hiruzen theorized. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Both of these children need to be protected from the many enemies Konoha still has."

Kakashi nodded as his lone eye narrowed a bit. He knows that Iwagakure no Sato, the Hidden Stone Village, still holds a deep grudge against Minato for decimating their forces in the previous war. If word got out that he had a son, Iwa would stop at nothing to either kidnap him to turn into a living weapon, or just outright kill him! And of course Kumo's gonna try and do everything in their power to take back the Hachibi. Whether through kidnapping or killing the boy to steal the Biju itself is unknown. But both are possibilities.

"What do you plan to do?" Kakashi asked.

Closing his eyes in dread at what might be done, the aged Hokage sighed through his nose as he picked up the auburn haired boy and began to explain the only plan he has at the moment.

"This young lad who holds the Hachibi, Uchiha Hiccup, will be returned to his parents and raised the way he was meant to be raised. Although, I'm afraid that unless one of the clans is willing to adopt him, Naruto will be placed in the care of the Konoha Orphanage under his mother's maiden name, Uzumaki."

"But why not have Jiraiya-Sama take Naruto with him? He was named the boy's godfather by Minato Sensei." inquired the gray haired ANBU.

"I tried recalling Jiraiya back to the village to do so, but he has refused. Says his spy network is far more important than looking after a child, even if it is the child of his deceased student. He will, however, be here in the village for a few days to make sure that the seals are working properly. But after that, he's leaving again and won't return for a long time as he continues to maintain his spy network to protect the village from the outside." Hiruzen explained.

Kakashi merely shook his head as he gained a sour look on his face, though you can't really tell very well outside of the narrowed eye.

_'Maintain his spy network my butt! He just wants to waste his time peeping on women in hot springs just so he can keep writing those pathetic books he dares to call literature! Especially after I caught him peeping on Rin-Chan when she was in the shower! ...Thank Kami she knew I wasn't the one doing the peeping and allowed me to beat him up as long as she got a chance to kick him in his jewels.' _

AN: (Yes, Kakashi is not a fan of Jiraiya's Make-Out series in this story. Nor is he a pervert. He reads novels that are strictly romance or science fiction. Also, he and Rin are dating in this story. Yes, she is alive and is not the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi.)

Hiruzen smirked as he could tell what Kakashi was thinking. Sometimes his ninja are just too easy to read. Just like a well written story. And he's not talking about a certain orange book series.

But he knows that he can't put this off any longer. The sooner he gets this meeting out of the way, the sooner he can get started on things like village repairs and the restoration of the village's ninja forces.

"Kakashi, I need you to call together a meeting of the village council for one hour from now. There are some things that will need to be done if we wish to get the village back up to snuff and avoid any attacks from our enemies." Hiruzen ordered.

The dog masked ANBU didn't need to be told twice. He put his mask back on and shunshined his way out of the office to perform his duty.

* * *

_***To be continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, this chapter is finished. A bit on the short side again, I know. But I'm still fleshing some details out. Such as the poll I currently have up for this story.**_

* * *

_In Konoha's Black Panther, which of these animals do you think Hiccup should summon?_

_Panthers_

_Snakes_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I've posted.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Naruto or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" = someone speaking

'_How can I become the strongest?' = someone's thoughts_

"**How do you stop this thing!? = someone yelling**

"**HEY! WHERE AM I!?" = Demons & Summons Speaking/Yelling**

'_**PERHAPS HE IS THE ONE YOU SPOKE ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = Demons & Summons thinking**_

* * *

_**Council Meeting**_

* * *

The council chambers were in complete and utter disarray as many were yelling and voicing their concerns. Now, one thing many people don't really know about Konoha's political system is that it's broken down into several sections. Let me explain this as simply as I can.

In terms of the political pecking order, at the top tier is the Hokage. He or she is the one who handles most decisions on how to govern the village and is the ultimate protector of his/her people. They are often the most powerful Shinobi or Kunoichi in the village.

Beneath the Hokage is the Council of Elders, which is usually comprised of two advisors and several other elders who are mostly retired ninjas. It is their duty to offer advice to the Hokage when they are making critical decisions such as what must be done during times of war or even whether or not to try and expand their village should they be welcoming in a new clan who wishes to join them or want to make a section of the village where refugees can live in peace until they get back on their feet. But it is the Hokage who, overall, has the final say in important matters.

Underneath the Elder Council is the Shinobi Council. Their job is to advise the Hokage on all shinobi related matters in the village. Things such as funding for the ninja academy or the creation/restriction of certain training grounds. This council is always comprised of the Matriarch/Patriarch of a the Shinobi clans in the village. These clans currently include the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, the Hyuga, the Aburame, the Yamanaka, the Nara, the Akamichi, the Sarutobi, the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki clans. Their role is often more militant, but they know when the time for peace and negotiation is needed, and they know when it is time to take action.

And finally, at the very bottom of the political pecking order, is the Civilian Council. Unlike the Shinobi and Elder Councils, they are there to manage things in the village that are nonmilitant. Things such as trade routes and village economics. Now ever since the Yondaime was sworn into office, albeit it was at a more subtle level than now, the members of the Civilian Council have been making plays to try and grab more power from the Hokage behind his back in an attempt to make themselves the true voice of the village while the Hokage would be seen as nothing more than a figurehead leader. And both the Sandaime and Yondaime both were thinking 'that's gotta stop'. But we'll get to that later.

Everyone soon quieted down as the elderly Hokage entered the room with his most trusted ANBU and his best medic ninja since his former student, Tsunade Senju. These people are, of course, Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin.

Rin is a young woman of average height. She has straight brown hair which is cut in a chin length bob that frames her face, and brown eyes. She also has rectangular purple markings on either side of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She wears the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. And to complete the ensemble, she wears a pouch on her right thigh that contains all of her standard ninja equipment such as explosive notes, kunai knives, shuriken, senbon, and even ninja wire.

She also has a small storage seal on the inside of the pouch that contains a fishing pole and lures that she uses when on missions or when she just wants to goof off by fishing. Don't ask me why. (A.N.: I made this part up. Had to give her some sort of personality quirk after all. So I figured, 'why not fishing?'.)

Though what confused the council as a whole was the fact that both Kakashi and Rin were holding a couple of infant children that look to be no older than half a day at the most. And the Inuzuka clan matriarch and her companion can smell that their umbilical cords are freshly cut.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice. It is with great sadness that we mourn not only the loss of all who died in the attack tonight, but we also honor and mourn our beloved Yondaime Hokage who sacrificed himself to defeat the beasts." Hiruzen began as he took his seat in the Hokage's chair.

All on the council lowered their heads and closed their eyes in respect. Even the resident warhawk, Shimura Danzo. Though the old rival of Hiruzen and far more militant member of the council may not have liked losing the position of Hokage to Namikaze Minato, he respected the man for his skills on the battlefield and his knowledge in Fuinjutsu. To lose a great man like him, in his prime no less, was a great hit to even a heart as stone cold and emotionless as his own.

And for many of the clan heads, they were saddened all the more by the loss of the Yondaime, having been close friends of his back in their academy years. Back when all of them were just young children wishing to become shinobi and kunoichi in order to protect their home and families. Especially since there was a war that was on the brink back in those days. A war that their dear friend has just about put an end to singlehandedly. All thanks to his trademark technique that granted him the moniker of the Yellow Flash: the Hiraishin.

"Therefore in light of the Yondaime's death I shall retake the mantle of Hokage until a new successor has been chosen. I shall also be making a few changes to the Ninja Academy system to make it easier for those who are not from shinobi clans to pass the exams."

At this, everyone nodded in agreement. With the number of ninjas that died fighting against the Kyuubi and that strange dragon that it fought against, they need to rebuild their military forces now more than ever. Therefore lowering the standards of the academy will help them to boulster their forces in the off chance that they are ever invaded by enemies such as Iwa or Kumo. If they were to be attacked now in their weakened state, they'd surely not survive.

That was when the clan head of the Nara clan, a man with his hair done up in a spiky ponytail with black eyes that had a lazy look in them and a couple of scars on his face, noticed the two infants in the arms of his fellow ninjas. One of them bearing a striking resemblance to his old friend and leader, Minato, while having some similarities to that one redhead that Minato seemed to be very close to. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hokage-Sama. It may be troublesome to ask, but why are those two children with you?" asked the Nara clan head.

The Sandaime mentally cursed at this. He had been hoping to break this news to the council on his own terms, but nope. Trust a Nara to spot something out of place in a matter of seconds. What the males of the Nara clan lack in motivation, they clearly make up for in their high I.Q. and excellence in strategy. It's one of the reasons why they're often formed in a classic team formation known as Ino-Shika-Cho. The other reason being their clan's unique ability to manipulate the shadows in their techniques in order to ensnare and capture opponents which makes them perfect candidates for capture & interrogation teams.

But in this case, that brainpower was most certainly not welcome.

"Yes well, that happens to be part of the main reason why I called this meeting." Hiruzen said drawing everyone's attention. "As I'm certain everyone knows, Biju such as the Kyuubi and the Hachibi are living masses of Chakra that can never truly be killed. The next best option would be to seal way that entity."

The shinobi and elder council members as well as a few civilian council members who had knowledge of sealing nodded. They have heard of similar things in Suna and Kumo where the Ichibi no Shukaku was sealed into a teapot while the original Hachibi was sealed inside a large, durable urn with several sealing chains wrapped around the urn for ample support against the rampaging Chakra that makes up the beast.

"But Hokage-Sama, if the Biju really were sealed away by the Yondaime, then surely we would already know about it? Powerul artifacts must have been used as the mediums to seal away the great demons." said the matriarch of a civilian clan known as the Haruno.

She herself had some training as a kunoichi back in her youth, but she retired when she got married and got pregnant with her daughter. And she herself knows that if you're going to seal something as powerful as the Hachibi or the Kyuubi away in an artifact, the seals and the object in question will need to be pretty damn strong for them to hold for long periods of time.

Usually long enough, at least, for a new Jinchuriki to be chosen to contain the beasts.

"Yes, Haruno-Dono, I was getting to that. The Biju are too strong to be sealed in ordinary objects like a teapot or a shrine. And at the time, the Yondaime wouldn't have enough time to locate objects that could hold the beasts. Therefore he sealed them into the only thing that could hold such beasts on such short notice." Hiruzen further explained.

Seeing the various looks of realization appearing, Hiruzen had to go for the kill, so to speak.

"In order to save our village and the people within it, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the recently crowned Hachibi no Ryu into a pair of newborn babies whose still developing Chakra Coils would not explode from the sudden introduction of two beasts composed of such potent Chakra. I present to you all the heroes of Konoha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Uchiha Hiccup: Jinchuriki of the Hachibi no Ryu."

All was silent as the council as a whole took a moment to digest this new information. These two infants were chosen to bare the burden of having two massive beasts of pure destruction sealed within them?

Now, the Shinobi side of the council and those who have Shinobi training and knowledge on seals are not idiots. Their logical side instantly won out and told them that the children are not the demons they contain. They are merely a pair of vessels for the power of the beasts. The two children are still just that. Children who have been forced to bare a burden that nobody should have to bare.

But the vast majority of the civilian side, however, wasn't so openminded.

"**The demons live!"**

"**We must destroy them now!"**

"**Burn them alive!"**

"**They shall doom us all!"**

These are but a few of the calls for the blood of the children coming from the civilian side of the council. All but the Haruno clan head, who looked at her fellow council members with pure disgust at their blind hatred of two small children who had no say in this happening to them. Being a mother herself, she would never wish such a fate on her daughter. If it had happened to her precious little Sakura, she would do everything in her power to protect her from these arrogant bigots.

The council was immediately shut up by a blast of killing intent coming from the two remaining students of the Yondaime, who were cradling the now whimpering infants in a protective embrace.

"Will the lot of you just shut up! You're upsetting the little ones!" growled Rin as her maternal instincts had been kicked into overdrive.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Kun. Rin-Chan." Hiruzen said to his two ninjas as they attempted to calm the whimpering children.

Thankfully for the children, both of these grownups meant them absolutely no harm and seem to be good with children. They quickly calmed the cries of the infants and lulled them into a calm sleep. The silence that followed was a welcome change for the Hokage.

But it wouldn't last long as the door burst open and a couple walked into the council chambers. The Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, instantly recognized the two of them. They are Uchiha Stoick and Uchiha Valka. Two members of the Uchiha clan who look much different than traditional Uchihas due to recessive genes and his cousins on his mother's side of the family.

Stoick himself is a giant of a man standing at over six feet tall and having the build of what a ninja would say is traditional for those old foreign warriors they heard about at museums. What was the name of those warriors? Oh yeah, vikings. Like his son, Stoick has reddish hair that looks more aurburn almost to the point of being burnt orange that he keeps done in a single braid, along with a big, bushy beard that seems to have two additional braids recently done into it. His eyes are also green like how Hiccup's used to be before the great dragon was sealed within him. And while he does wear the standard Jonin uniform for the Konoha shinobi complete with a green flak jacket, he also opted to wear a helmet with a pair of long curved horns sticking out of the sides. He also has a bearskin cape that he wears and uses as a blanket on longer missions away from the village in the colder winter months. Slung across his back is a double-bladed axe made from Chakra Metal imported from the Land of Iron, allowing Stoick to channel his elemental affinity into the blades for a multitude of powerful combo attacks.

Valka is a kinoichi of an average height being only a few inches taller than Rin. She too has long auburn hair which she keeps in a low french braid, but hers has a more natural curl to it, and her eyes are also green. She's also wearing a standard Jonin uniform and keeps a strange looking staff tied across her back. This is mainly used as her primary weapon in combat while also being a perfect walking stick for when she gets badly injured against enemy ninjas.

"A thousand apologies for interrupting, Hokage-Sama. But Valka and I had a feeling that most of the council would be a bunch of shortsighted fools and try something against our son and the son of the Yondaime. So as soon as Valka was feeling strong enough, we rushed right over." Stoick explained.

"There is no need to apologize, Stoick. You both simply acted as any parents would if their children were in danger." Hiruzen said, happy to see that two of his best Jonin were still alive and well.

Valka gasped with relief as she saw Hiccup asleep in Rin's arms and rushed towards her. The brown haired woman didn't give any trouble as she handed Hiccup to his mother who cried with relief that her baby was safe and unharmed.

"Oh… Oh, Hiccup! My baby boy!" Valka sobbed.

As if sensing his mother's distress, Hiccup opened his now icy blue eyes and looked up at his mother. The baby Uchiha burbled as he reached up to pat his mother's face, drawing a smile from the female Uchiha. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when the clan head, Fugaku, rose from his seat.

"As touching as this reunion is, even though my nephew is a Jinchuriki, any further sappy stuff will have to wait. There are still other matters to discuss as to what will happen now." he said. "I'm afraid that young Naruto can not simply walk around using his father's name just yet. If Iwa or Minato's other enemies were to learn that he had a child they would stop at nothing to either kidnap him or kill him to end the possible threat of a second Yellow Flash."

"Aye, Fugaku raises a good point. So what will be done?" Stoick asked, surprising everyone as he and Fugaku don't ever agree on anything.

They didn't even agree on what sort of weapons they should use when they became Genin and decided to specialize with a certain weapon back when they were kids! Heck they couldn't even agree on whether or not they thought the Earth was round or flat!

It was an argument that Valka sided with Fugaku on. They both firmly believe that the world is flat like a disk. And Mikoto sided with Fugaku who believes that the earth is round like a sphere, so it doesn't actually have an edge.

But I'm getting off topic.

"For now, Naruto shall go by his mother's last name, Uzumaki, and be placed in the care of the Konoha Orphanage…"

"Actually, Hokage-Sama, I think it would be best if Rin and I take care of Naruto." Kakashi said as he interrupted his leader. "It was in Minato-Sensei's will that should anything happen to him and Kushina-Dono, and _Jiraiya-Sama_ was unwilling or unable to perform his duties as the boy's godfather, that the two of us look after Naruto as his parental figures. And given what he is and what has happened at the meeting today, I do not think that leaving him in the care of an orphanage run by civilians is the smartest decision."

Everyone noted the venom in Kakashi's voice when he mentioned the Toad Sennin and no one really blamed him. The guy is not only a shameless pervert, but he's also irresponsible and quite a freeloader.

"I understand. Very well. As it is the will of the Yondaime, it shall be done." Hiruzen decreed.

"I disagree, Hokage-Sama." said the decrepit warhawk known as Danzo.

Danzo himself is a man who is a little bit older than Hiruzen having short, messy black hair, and a single squinty eye. At least a single visible one. Most of his body is covered in bandages due to all of the injuries he sustained in battle. He lost both his right eye and his right arm in battle and now uses a cane when he walks. He also has a small scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

"It's clear to me that the boys have the potential to become the greatest hidden weapons that the village could ever have. I suggest you give them to me so that they may be inaugurated into my ROOT shinobi…" Danzo started to say.

Only to be cut off by the voice of a protective mother.

**"ROOT shinobi, shmoot shinobi! You will never get your claws into my son or Minato's boy, you decrepit old hag!"** snapped Valka with the fury of a thousand angry mother bears.

"While her outburst is not exactly how I would have worded that, the point is clear as day. Your request to have these children inducted into your ROOT program is denied. A Jinchuriki's power is tied to their emotions. So if you were to take away their emotions, like you do to all those inducted into ROOT, then the power of the Biju within would be inexcessable." Hiruzen reasoned using the only language Danzo truly understands: warfare tactics.

And Danzo's one good eye narrowed as a result. As much as he hates to admit it, his rival has a point. Even if he did manage to remove the emotions of the two Jinchuriki and make them loyal only to himself, their power would be nonexistent without their emotions. They would be the weakest Jinchurikis in the history of Jinchuriki. Even the holder of the Ichibi would be more than enough to bring them down!

So for now, Danzo held his piece and backed down.

"I am also making Naruto and Hiccup's status as Jinchuriki a SSS-Class secret punishable by immediate execution if shared. When the truth is revealed to the boys, they may tell their status to those who they trust is they feel they must. And not a word of their status as demon containers is to be breathed to the younger generation. Do I make myself clear?"

Hiruzen gave a pointed look to the members of the council, leaking a small amount of his killing intent as he did for emphasis.

Now the majority of the Civilian Councilmen and Councilwomen may not be the sharpest knives in the drawer, but even they know better than to piss off the Hokage. Despite his age, Hiruzen is still more than capable of killing one of them in an instant. So, more out of a sense of self-preservation, the council nodded to show they understand.

"Good." said Hiruzen as he let up on the killing intent. "Then this meeting is adjourned. In the morning we shall take the time to mourn the loss of those who fought in the attack, and then we shall begin repairs on the village."

Rather than risk pissing off their Hokage for saying or doing something about the 'demon children', the council members got up from their seats and began their trek home. It's been a long evening for everyone. Valka herself looked at Hiccup, her eyes full of all the love that a mother can have for her children as she saw him yawn and snuggle into her embrace while little Naruto did the same when Rin took him from Kakashi.

"Come on, little one. It's time to go home." Valka said to her son.

With all the craziness over with for now, both new families went home for the night, ready to take on the challenges of parenthood that were sure to start in the morning.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thinking back on the beginning of this story, I decided that making the Hachibi a black panther didn't really suit a How To Train Your Dragon story. So I revised that and made the Eight-Tails a Bewilderbeast. I'll go back to my previous chapters and revise them to better fit the new plot as well as change the name of the story to better suit what I have planned, and I really do hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon. And I don't own Naruto either!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" = someone speaking

'_How can I become the strongest?' = someone's thoughts_

"**How do you stop this thing!? = someone yelling**

"**HEY! WHERE AM I!?" = Demons & Summons Speaking/Yelling**

'_**PERHAPS HE IS THE ONE YOU SPOKE ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = Demons & Summons thinking**_

* * *

_**Stories of a Hidden World!**_

* * *

"...Legends say that sailors who sail their boats too close fall off the edge of the Earth, never to be seen or heard from again. But those who turn back tell stories of a great waterfall with dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world."

It was bedtime for the young Uchiha children in the village of Konoha eight years after the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Hachibi no Ryu. And resting in his bed, a slighter young Uchiha with the icy blue eyes gifted to him by the demon sealed within his belly was listening with rapt attention to a story his father was telling him. The lad has always been fascinated by the stories of the dragons. Especially the story of Izuna Uchiha, the brother of Madara Uchiha, who is said to have rode into battle on a dragon that was rumored to be the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself.

The dragons are often portrayed as protectors. Never attacking a human civilization without good reason, more often than not protecting human villages and settlements. That's why, even though it's a Biju and a demon, some people in the village including the Uchiha clan believe that the new Hachibi was actually trying to protect the village from the Kyuubi that night on October tenth eight years ago.

"Whoa…!" gasped Hiccup as he pulled his blanket closer.

"Not just a nest, Hiccup. But a whole other world! A world filled with dragons!"

"Even… Night Furies?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, especially Night Furies. Just like the one our clan's predecessor, Izuna Uchiha, flew into battle with all those years ago." Stoick answered with a chuckle.

Hiccup shivered due to fear and the cool summer night air blowing against his skin. But mostly fear. Since he's never seen a dragon before, he has no idea if they were really nice or if they were more likely to bite a man's head off. It wouldn't be the first time his mean cousin, Sasuke, told him tall tales about that before his aunt Mikoto stopped him by pulling him away by the ear.

"Dragons are scary…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Don't you worry. The dragons will never attack so long as you do nothing to provoke them. If you come at them with kindness and trust instead of fear and hatred, a dragon can be the greatest protector you could ever hope for." Stoick explained, putting his son's fears to rest. "And one day I'll find the Hidden World, and meet with the great Alpha. ...So that one day, dragons and people will fight no more."

It was a great mission that Stoick felt he needed to accomplish. A Nuke-Nin from this very village, Drago Bludvist, was ammassing an army to try and conquer the Shinobi Nations and if he isn't stopped, then the whole world will be plunged into darkness. He had left the village spouting nonsense about being the 'Hero of Prophecy' or something like that and had stolen several artifacts from the village as he left.

These objects included the Raijin no Ken, the famous sword that belonged to the Shodaime Hokage's brother, the Nidaime Hokage. Used in tandem with his abnormally high Suiton Affinity, and the Nidaime was nigh unstoppable on the battlefield. Quite impressive if one were to ask Stoick.

The only sense of relief he has is that no one other than someone with close blood ties to the Nidaime, such as his grandniece, Senju Tsunade the famous Sannin and Iryo-Nin, the blade was just that. An ordinary blade. Only someone with blood ties to Senju Tobirama would be able to harness the immense power of the Raijin blade.

Stoick was broken from these thoughts when he heard the soft yawns of his son being lulled into a deep sleep as always happens after a long day of training for the Ninja Academy. Hiccup wanted to do his absolute best in his class and bring honor to his family, regardless of how the majority of the village treats him and his best friend, Naruto.

"Tired, aren't ya?" chuckled Stoick.

"Maybe a little…" Hiccup relied with a yawn.

The mighty warrior of the Uchiha Clan tucked his son into bed and ruffled his hair.

"Get some rest, Hiccup. Tomorrow's another big day for you. And one day closer to when you will be enrolled into the Shinobi Academy to become a ninja of the village." Stoick instructed. "And who knows? Maybe one day, if you're lucky, you may become a great Dragon Rider just like Izuna was back in his time."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll become the best… dragon rider… ever…!" Hiccup declared as he fell asleep.

Stoick quietly laughed at his son's enthusiasm, glad that his boy has the drive to become a great warrior and protector of his people. After all, it's like ol' Obito once told Kakashi. Those who deviate from the code and break the rules are branded as scum, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum. Sighing as he quietly left the room, which is a little hard to do given Stoick's massive frame, he realized that Obito may be the first and only Uchiha since Izuna himself to not have succumbed to the clan's 'Curse of Hatred' that seems to afflict the majority of the clan.

But who knows? Maybe it'll be Hiccup will be the one to finally break the clan's curse and lead them into a time of peace and love rather than hatred and isolation.

...Wouldn't that be something?

Stoick made his way to his room, knowing that his wife was waiting for him. He and Valka both have a long day of clan duties ahead of them tomorrow and need to be well rested if they want to be able to complete those duties with no flaws.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. I know it's shorter than the previous one, but that's because I really need your help, guys. I need you to vote on the poll that I have posted. It's tied to this story and is essential for me to write future chapters.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these two should Hiccup's Biju be modeled after?_

_Valka's White Bewilderbeast_

_Drago's Muddy/Dusty Bewilderbeast_

* * *

_**PLEASE VOTE ON THIS POLL! I NEED THE HELP! ESPECIALLY SO I CAN REVISE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to cast your votes. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I don't own Naruto either!***_

* * *

"I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" = someone speaking

'_How can I become the strongest?' = someone's thoughts_

"**How do you stop this thing!? = someone yelling**

"**HEY! WHERE AM I!?" = Demons & Summons Speaking/Yelling**

'_**PERHAPS HE IS THE ONE YOU SPOKE ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = Demons & Summons thinking**_

* * *

_**Family Time**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato and everyone was going about their business as usual. Merchants went about their day buying and selling goods, sometimes trading, children laughed as they ran and played in the streets and parks with their families watching them, friends were catching up with each other on current events, and the ANBU were patrolling the village from the shadows as usual.

But in one particular training ground, Stoick was standing in the middle of a forest with his mighty axe drawn and charged with Katon Chakra, the edges of the blade and some runes along the handle glowing a burning orange as it did. With a mighty battle cry, Stoick spun around as he swung his axe with great strength and precision, sending blades of fire flying into the forest. The result was several large trees with targets painted on their trunks being chopped down and into fine firewood.

Stoick stopped his attack and stopped channeling Chakra into his Axe. He glanced up with his fully matured Sharingan eyes blazing due to the rush of adrenaline he always gets from training.

And watching from the sidelines in awe was Hiccup, his icy blue eyes filled with curiosity and awe that only a young child can possibly possess.

"Wow, that was so cool, Dad! You even hit that one target behind the rock!" Hiccup all but screamed from excitement.

He ran up to Stoick and started jumping as he reached for the older Uchiha's battle axe, having the desire to try and be as strong as his father. An action that caused the usually battle hardened shinobi of Konoha to laugh at the eagerness of his only son.

"Can I try to do that, Dad? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please?" Hiccup all but begged.

"Whoa, slow down there, Son. I love your enthusiasm, but you're not ready to use a weapon as advanced as my axe just yet." Stoick said.

This caused his right year old son to cross his arms and pout. He wants to get strong enough to protect the people he loves, but how can he do that if he's not permitted to learn? Unfortunately for him, the right year old's pout only served to make him look more adorable.

"Now, don't give me that look, Hiccup. I understand you want to get strong to protect your loved ones, but strength doesn't come to a person overnight. Every warrior, myself and your mother included, had to start by learning the basics and improving ourselves from there. It's how we both became as strong as we are now." Stoick explained.

"So, if I do the same thing, I can be as strong as you and Mom?" Hiccup asked.

"No, son. You'll never be as trying as your mother and I." Stoick replied.

Those words made Hiccup look down, feeling like his father didn't believe in him. But those thoughts soon flew out the window as the man ruffled his hair, drawing a startled yelp from the boy.

"You'll become even stronger than us!"

Hiccup looked up to see his dad giving him a proud smile that only a father can give his child. Hiccup's doubts vanished as he found himself grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, Son. We're having company over today, and I'm sure your mother's waiting for us."

Hiccup nodded as he and his father began to walk to the Uchiha clan compound that is their home. Although, if Stoick and Valka are being honest, they've never really been ones for the life of luxury, but the compound is the ancestral home of their clan so they live there out of respect for their predecessors. If it were any other life, they'd probably live in a rather modest house that at least has a yard for their kids to play in, and maybe a couple of pets like a dog or a cat.

Maybe an outdoor hutch in the warm spring and summer months for a bunny, because Valka loves bunnies.

Back on topic.

Stoick himself silently sighed as he knows that his son wants to follow in his footsteps to become a shinobi to protect the village. And he admires the fact that Hiccup wants to become a ninja to protect and defend. But he's very disappointed that his son won't get the proper shinobi training course that he needs in order to truly unlock his potential. The academy's standards for training have been lowered a little too much since the attack of the Hachibi and the Kyuubi.

Where at one time the Ninja Academy put students through a rigorous training regiment with a little bit of theory here and there, now the courses are almost all book work with very little actual ninja training. And most of the theory is just a bunch of historical facts that will never help the young recruits in the field, while to pass the Ninjutsu portion of the final exam, the students need to perform three very basic E-Rank Ninjutsu. Only two of which are any help out in the field while the final one is nothing more than a simple party joke.

There's the Henge no Jutsu, otherwise known as the "Art of Transformation". This is where the user manipulates their chakra in a way that allows them to take on the form of whoever or whatever they want, so long as they have a clear image in their head. But it doesn't always work, as some ninjas will either see through the technique due to certain flaws, or the user just outright botches up the technique. Still, it can be useful for infiltration missions.

The second academy technique is the Kawarimi no Jutsu, or "Substitution Jutsu". This technique is rather self explanitory. It allows the user to switch places with something, such as a log, or someone, like an enemy ninja, as a means to avoid enemy attacks.

The final one is the very basic Bunshin no Jutsu, or "Clone Technique", where one creates illusionary clones of themselves. Sort of like afterimages, only requiring much less speed. Really, that final one is basically useless after it's used the first time against an enemy, and even then, it's nothing more than a parlor trick.

'_Really, what was Hokage-Sama thinking when he allowed the Civilian Council to make changes to the academy curriculum? It's downright pathetic!'_ Stoick thought to himself.

But he decided not to let that distract him from the here and now. It was a day to spend with his family, and Stoick plans to enjoy every moment of it.

Besides, Kakashi and Rin are coming over with young Naruto.

What could possibly happen?

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Poll Question: Which of these two should Hiccup's Biju be modeled after?**_

_**Drago's Muddy/Dusty Bewilderbeast: 2 votes**_

_**Valka's Snowy Bewilderbeast: 1 vote**_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please, don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't yet. The poll will be up until the beginning of the Wave Arc.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry that this chapter came so late, and that it's short. But I haven't been able to get any inspiration for my writings. However, the poll for Hiccup's Biju design is closed. If you go back to the first chapter, you'll notice what's been changed. The winner of the poll was Valka's White Bewilderbeast for the design. But enough about that. Enjoy the chapter.**_

_***I still don't own Naruto, or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" = someone speaking

'_How can I become the strongest?' = someone's thoughts_

"**How do you stop this thing!? = someone yelling**

"**HEY! WHERE AM I!?" = Demons & Summons Speaking/Yelling**

'_**PERHAPS HE IS THE ONE YOU SPOKE ABOUT, OLD MAN…' = Demons & Summons thinking**_

* * *

_**Memories and Warm Days**_

* * *

"When are Mister Stoick and his son gonna get here?" asked an eight year old boy with golden blonde spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek.

He's currently wearing a white T-shirt with a red swirl on the front and back, a pair of cargo shorts, and sneakers. The lad was grinning with excitement at the possibility of making a new friend, showing that he was missing a few baby teeth.

Ever since he had been adopted by Minato's two remaining students, young Naruto Uzumaki has grown into a bright and happy young lad. Only half a year after Naruto was adopted by the two, Kakashi and Rin had officially gotten married. It was a small ceremony, consisting of the Saindaime, Stoick, Valka, their son (even if he can't remember being at that wedding), and the clan heads and their spouses and/or children.

Needless to say, manly tears were shed that day by Hiashi, Stoick, and Chouza.

But back to the present, the gray haired man was sitting on the porch of Stoick and Valka's house as he and Naruto waited for the two to return from Stoick's usual morning workout. Rin and Valka thought that it would be a good idea for the two resident Jinchurikis to make friends with each other, and maybe start up a friendly rivalry, so the two mothers set up a playdate for the two children and even invited the other children of the clan heads.

Valka remembered Kushina's words of how to help a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi defeat the fox's hatred. And that's to fill them up with love. And Kakashi and Rin are already doing a fantastic job at that.

The Uchiha woman silently giggled as she remembered hearing Naruto say he wanted to be just like his dad one day. An awesome ninja who goes out and saves people.

Surprisingly, the boy has even taken to reading in his spare time. Right now, it's just simple comic books like Star Wars and Black Panther, but it's still progress and still helps him out in the reading, grammar, and spelling categories of his education, so Kakashi and Rin actually encouraged this. The man was even starting to get the boy interested in good science fiction novels to get him started on more advanced readings.

It was working, but it's still slow going. After all, children normally don't read books that don't have pictures.

"Be patient, Naruto. Stoick's special training ground is about an hour's walk from the compound. But I'm certain they'll be here soon." the silver haired Jonin told his adoptive son.

"But that's what you said FOREVER ago!" whined Naruto as he puffed up his cheeks and pouted.

Kakashi just chuckled, remembering how Kushina would do the same thing when she and Minato were dating and the Yondaime had to go on diplomatic missions. Waiting was never the Uzumaki beauty's strong suit. And it seems as though her impatience is yet another of her personality traits that Naruto inherited from her.

"It's only been five minutes, Sonny Boy." Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Besides, when they get here, you boys will be able to go and cool off in the lake near the compound. It's a pretty hot day today, so I'm pretty sure it'll be a good opportunity for you both."

The young blonde visibly lit up at the mention of going swimming in the lake. His parents had been teaching him how to swim ever since he first started training to become a ninja. Not only is it fun, but it's also an important surivival skill should he ever find himself fighting enemies in deeper water and water walking fails him.

'_Momma said I should learn how to, at least, dog paddle.'_ the boy thought to himself.

Not surprisingly, both Naruto and Hiccup absolutely adored the water, and spent a lot of time in the spring and summer swimming when the weather permitted it. Once they were in, their parents had a heck of a hard time getting them out. Hiccup himself has always been a strong swimmer, much like the Biju that's sealed within him. Valka herself did some research on the dragon that has become the new Hachibi, and she found out that this dragon is known as the Bewilderbeast. A titan class sea dragon that's more at home in extremely cold climates and will spend the harsher parts of winter simply resting in natural hot springs so that it doesn't go into a torporic state.

Which would explain why Hiccup is such a strong swimmer even at his age. Although, Valka knows that Naruto himself has also been slightly influenced by the Kyuubi, but not in any negative ways. Well, depending on who's asking.

With the Kyuubi being a Kitsune, or a fox spirit, it has a natural affinity towards pranks and puriel practical jokes. And so, Naruto, much like his mother, has become a bit of a prankster himself. Kakashi, Rin, Valka, and Stoick still have a good laugh when they think about that time Naruto had somehow managed to sneak into the ANBU base undetected, and dyed all their uniforms hot pink and neon orange when the uniforms were being washed. And he also put itching powder in their undergarments as well, making for a rather hilarious chase throughout the village by irate and itchy brightly colored ANBU trying to catch the cackling child.

AND HE WAS ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD WHEN HE DID THIS!

The only ones who were safe from that prank were Kakashi, since Naruto actually warned his father ahead of time, and a Neko masked ANBU named Yugao, who always does her own laundry at home. Including her ANBU uniforms. And so, like Kakashi, she too was spared from the indignity and itchy mayhem that befell the ANBU Black Ops on that fateful day.

"NARUTO! HIYA, BUDDY!"

This cry from a certain dragon child broke Kakashi from his musings as he saw his son running to meet up with his best friend.

"Hiccup! You're finally back! You guys were gone for forever!"

"Naruto, we were only gone for an hour." Hiccup said to his hyperactive blonde friend.

"That's still an hour too long! We gotta train really hard if we want to be ultra strong ninjas like our parents!" exclaimed Naruto with his trademark 'foxy grin'.

"We're not going to be the strongest right away, you know. Just like everyone else, we need to work hard and increase our strength slowly." Hiccup explained, being the more level headed of the two. "Besides, I want to get strong enough to protect my precious people just as much as you do. You just gotta be patient, and wait for your time to shine."

"Waiting hurts my soul…" Naruto said, pouting again.

"But how will you be a good ninja, if you're not patient?" Hiccup asked.

Now, THAT actually got Naruto thinking. If he was always as impatient as he is, then how is he going to be a ninja. His dad and mom told him that ninjas need to be sneaky, quiet, quick, and most importantly, patient. But he never was one to just sit around and do nothing for hours on end. It just isn't him.

But Hiccup actually makes an excellent point. How is he supposed to be a good ninja if he can't lie in wait for possible enemies when he needs to?

"Well, Stoick, it seems your boy has a good head on his shoulders." Kakashi said, walking up to the trio.

"Aye, that he does. He gets it from his mother." Stoick said in response.

There is actually much from Valka that Hiccup inherited from her. Such as her brains, her extreme patience, her kind nature, and her artistic skills. The older Uchiha male has seen several of his son's drawings, and he's gotta say, he's impressed. If Hiccup ever decides to retire from the shinobi life later on in his career, Stoick can honestly see the boy becoming an accomplished and famous artist.

But for now, he's just happy that Hiccup is growing to be a fine young man. He and Valka were worried when they brought Hiccup home after the sealing. Since the boy was born prematurely, they thought he might die soon after birth, especially due to the strain from having a Biju sealed within him. The doctors, or at least those who didn't think he and Naruto were the demons reborn, said that Hiccup likely only had a few days to live. But to the parents' great joy, he survived well over what the doctors thought. This is likely due to the Hachibi slowly using its chakra to help heal the boy and make him strong.

But such thoughts can wait. It looks like Hiccup and Naruto are ready to go and cool off in the lake. And you know what? Stoick decided that he and Valka will join them for a swim this time. It's an especially hot day today, and the cool waters of the lake will be mighty refreshing on a day like today.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Poll Question: Which of these animals do you want Shinji to have as his Beast Mode in Evangelion - Beast Wars?**_

_**Smilodon (Sabertooth Tiger): 3 votes**_

_**Triceratops: 1 vote**_

_**Tyrannosaurus Rex (different colors from Megatron): 1 vote**_

_**Wolf: 1 vote**_

_**Velociraptor: 1 vote**_

_**Panda Bear: 0 votes**_

_**Lion: 0 votes**_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading the chapter. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll I have on my profile. There's still time to do so.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
